


I Cant ask

by soranagino



Category: Football RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Brain Damage, Darkness, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non humans, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soranagino/pseuds/soranagino
Summary: AUits just how fings go i cant stop it or want to stop iti am just a normal girl or that what everyone bealiveAUOne girl get to have people who they brain have been reverse to wild modecoulde she hndle them? herself ? and universe?





	

her pov'

well i was there in the most powerfull position of the intire time - space  
but how did i got there? well for that we need to go back in time 

lets start from the begining i am tami 20 years old  
just onther gitl who live a pretty unhappy life i cant find my place anywhere i had a harsh past but i rather not think about that now   
its ws just a day like any i waked up late go down with my dog for walk go back and do nothing and feel misrable about that somthing was for sure i lovve to watch tv nd be on my computer but i hated all famous people ihated them more than anything they had anything thay wanted amd i a, am extreme jelouse type so if they had girlfriend or wife i could hate them even more well i did nothing for my own good i was sad and alone but that day i came back from the walk and i was alone in the house my mom left to work i saw a note with wired words i raed it out loud and then black net thing that i remember to be held on the wall in a dark room by chains my vision become clearer and i could see what i saw was all the people i hated so much in the same position as me but why as i knew i was the only one from israel "hey youre awake?" i heard someone asking i looked around it was markiplier someone i couldnt really suffer too much "y-yeah where am i?" i ask allthough i was almost sure that i was in the hell recruit i dont know how but i just knew it  
"i have no idea i woke up here to we are lot's of people" he said he sound a bit scard he looked funny i wnted to lught so hard "i see" i answred little by little all the other woke up and as i thought someone came in the room "now now i see you all are wake" that was a woman voice for some odd reasone i coud swaer i ears it before 'who are you ? why are we here? what you want?" somene ask i didnt even bother look who it was "shhh dosnt metter to you, so you better keep your mouth shut" she said and everyone became quite "good now you gonna become are salves you wont even remember that you were humans that call reverse brain, it takes the wild form of your soul to overtake your body" she paused "in other words you will forget who you are and how to behave" i look around everyone look triffied " except from you dear friend long time not see" she look at me "do you know her?" someone ask with a angry look "not axactly to be honest but her voice is extremly familier to me" she smile at me and let the chains free "how is the dumb how put you in chains he will pay any way.." she took a breath " yeah you have your mind semi block so you dont remember your past you have been reborn you are not a human" i look at the floor i knew everyone look at mr "i know i am not a human " i had a stupid smile "many would like me to join the light side and go see my family thoses people betryed me let me join you and serve the great dark lord' i was detrmen to join "very well then you will gry all of them as a training and you will have a helper"  
all the sudden a huge dark wave swing in my body i felt so good and i could hear them yelling " here meet umiyo" she present a wired looking young man  
pretty my same age as me but a bit pale with black eyes "hello you are my alpha is a honor to meet you i am coming from the same planet as you " i smile at him  
"well so you know how awfull it is " i shake is hand " great to meet you i am tami and they will be are pets we will need to trainn them from zero" the woman that was all black that now i know call lily "you will need to keep this in secret we will worry for everything else but you cant let family and such know " she said i nod


End file.
